Eyes Closed
by squoctobird
Summary: Logan is out on a date with Camille, but all he can think about is James. Lomille with one-sided Jagan


**A/N: This is a repost. Story had been deleted because I had the word "fuck" in the description.**

**Based off the lyric _I'd rather fuck her than kiss you_ from ON IT by MSI**

**Logan/Camille, Logan/James**

* * *

Logan wasn't entirely sure when his relationship with Camille went from being "just friends" to "more than friends" but somehow it had happened. He supposed he could be in worse situations. After all, Camille was a very pretty girl and was actually very sweet once you got past her dramatics. It's just that Logan didn't feel _that way _about her. In fact, he didn't feel that way about girls at all.

He had known he was gay for several years, but never officially came out, not even to his best friends. And now that he was in Hollywood in a boy band, he was about as far in the closet as you could be. It wasn't that he was ashamed of who he was, it's just he didn't want to ruin their chances at stardom. Especially James' chances.

James. It all came down to James. He was majorly talented (and gorgeous) and one of Logan's best friends (and gorgeous) so there was no way Logan would do anything to jeopardize James' future stardom. Even if that meant hiding who he was and the fact he was madly in love with James.

So Logan dated Camille. And so what if when he kissed her he thought of James? So what if when they would go parking he imagined it was James rubbing his bare chest? And so what if it left Logan extremely sexually frustrated by the end of the date? He could always jack himself off in the bathroom (and think of James.)

* * *

Logan sat across from Camille in a booth at a small Italian restaurant not far from the Palmwoods, but his mind was elsewhere. James had been wearing a particularly tight pair of jeans that day and didn't leave much to the imagination. It didn't stop Logan from using his though. He noticed how the fabric hugged James' ass and Logan couldn't help but think about the tan skin that lie underneath.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" Logan asked. He was tired of just visualizing and wanted to add some touch to his fantasy. "I'm not that hungry."

Camille nodded with a smile. She knew exactly where they were headed and had a surprise in store for Logan. She could tell that he was sexually frustrated after their make out sessions, but tonight she planned to give him a hand in that department.

The couple piled into Logan's car and headed to Sander's Hill, the place where most of LA's horny teenagers would go for some alone time. This hill was popular because you could park on the downside and remain unseen from the road and any passing cars. Logan parked his car near a tree and the two teens sat in silence for a few moments.

Camille was the first to make a move. She grabbed Logan by the tips of his collar and pulled him in for a kiss. Her lips were soft but the kiss was full of passion and lust.

Logan closed his eyes. _James' lips are always so soft. And just feel that lust. He wants me. Just as bad as I want him._

Logan melted into the kiss. Camille open her mouth slightly allowing Logan to slip his tongue in.

_James. You taste so good. I could kiss you forever._

Camille couldn't keep her hands off him any longer. She jumped over the console separating them and straddled herself across Logan's lap. She kissed him lightly across his jaw line as she slowly unbuttoned his dress shirt, exposing his bare chest.

The cool air teased Logan. He was desperate for the warmth of another's touch.

_Please touch me, James. Please touch me._

Camille placed kisses on Logan's neck and worked her way down to his chest. She sucked lightly on his left nipple and flicked it with her tongue.

"Hnnng" _James knows just what I like._

Logan's hands went up the back of Camille's shirt, rubbing her smooth milky skin. His mind completely ignored her small frame and instead imagined broad shoulders and a muscular back. He let out a small moan.

Camille's left hand lightly clawed at his back while she rubbed her right hand down the middle of his chest, making its way across his stomach and dangerously close to the waist line of his pants. Logan's hips instinctively bucked forward.

_Oh, James. Keep going. Just a little lower. Please._

Camille undid the clasp to Logan's pants and lowered the zipper. She pulled his pants down to his knees, revealing his underwear and the growing erection hidden underneath the cloth. His breath hitched in his throat with anticipation.

She slipped her hand under the fabric and exposed Logan's member to the cool air. Without hesitation she began to gently stroke him.

_More James. Please, more._

She kept up her pace as she engulfed the tip of his penis in her mouth. She sucked lightly and used her tongue to play with the slit.

Logan leaned his head back against the seat, his mouth hanging open in ecstasy. He kept his eyes closed tight. _Oh, James._

Camille relaxed her throat and took the rest of Logan in her mouth. He groaned as the warm wetness encased him. She started to bob her head up and down, quietly humming. The pleasure was too much for him and he nearly came right then, but was somehow able to restrain himself. He closed his eyes even tighter.

"Ohhhhh" _Oh, James. Don't stop. So close._

Logan grabbed fistfuls of Camille's hair, ignoring the curls and ringlets and imagined smooth, silky hair in his fingers. He couldn't keep himself from thrusting into her mouth, speeding up the friction.

"I'm so c-c-close." His eyes were closed as tight as he could.

Logan could hold back no longer. His lower body shook erratically as he came. "Oh, J-j-j-j-ja-aahhhh."

Logan saw stars and in his mind he looked down and saw James smiling up at him, with his seed dripping from the side of his lip.

_Oh, God, James. _

"_James."_

Camille swallowed hard and looked up at Logan who was stilling catching his breath. She now understood why Logan always kept his eyes closed.


End file.
